


The plane ride home

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: After Charlotte's shocking phone call, Lizzie is going home to fix the situation. She tries to make sense of what has happened to her sister. However, her thought get sidetracked by a certain CEO...





	The plane ride home

Once she finally sat down in her plane seat, the adrenaline was still pumping. She buckled her seatbelt and pushed her purse in front of her. Her left leg was shaking uncontrollably. Adrenaline was still coursing through her body.

In the limo ride, (of course it was a limo) she had called Lydia a bunch of times and though there was no response, she left voice mails and texts.

Lydia.

George.  
Sex tape.  
Lydia.  
George.  
Sex tape.

Lydia.

It was like a mantra in her head;  
All she had thought about since Charlotte told her the news. She knew George to be greedy and selfish and cruel. She knew Lydia was angry, promiscuous, and short-sighted. Lydia loved attention more than anyone she’d ever met. But this?

Had Lydia lost her mind? Lydia was too good for this. Her younger sister deserved better.

Lizzie hadn’t even known the two had seen each other in person recently. She had no inkling of what Lydia had been up to while she was away. She wasn't even following Lydia on Twitter for god sake! Gahhh.

She knew George could be convincing. Ok, very convincing. He probably created some manipulative scheme. But Lydia-How could Lydia not see how this could affect the rest of her life? How could she not understand?

What was wrong with George? She knew he hurt Gigi in an a heartbreaking manner. The evening she edited the video of Gigi telling her story—Lizzie had shed a couple of tears. 

Yet, how did George convince Lydia to do such a thing? Was he really THAT despicable? Was he intent on hurting everyone she loved? Lydia, D-

Wait.

Was she about to say Darcy? William Darcy? The guy she had just started acknowledging to herself that she probably liked? Darcy?

She should not be thinking about him at a time like this, definitely not. But he asked her out. On a date. Like a normal date. Even though she insulted him all over YouTube. Even though she misjudged and rejected him. Even though she told him that she’d never share his regard even if he was the last man on Earth. 

She had a vision of their future together. Of them making love on her childhood bed. And in Netherfield. And on a kitchen stool. She saw them hugging tightly after bad days at work. She saw herself getting Darcy to crack one of those rare smiles. She saw them getting married. She saw them raising children together. She saw them…

And she hadn’t realized until this very moment that she loved this guy. The awkward, smart, caring, amazing CEO from San Francisco. And she would never see him again. She didn't live near him. She lived with her parents and her sister-  
Wait, Lydia.

That's the only thing that she should be thinking about right now. The only thing she should be thinking about until she had persuaded her sister that releasing this video would be a huge mistake.

She promised herself that she would never allow her thought to wander in the direction of a certain Darcy until the matter was resolved.

The adrenaline had finally worn off. Although the flight was rather short, Lizzie thought a power nap would help her face her sister. She quickly drifted off.

_

Lizzie was a knight. She knew that in order to save her sister from doom, she must defeat a dragon that looked eerily similar to George. With intense concentration, she slew the dragon. She got Lydia away from the castle. Then, all of the sudden, it was just her and Darcy in a small room in the castle. They were just staring into each other’s eyes and then she reached out to touch him…

_

She gained consciousness when the flight attendant alerted the plane that they were about to land and “put your tray tables up and in an upright and locked position”

Lizzie felt much calmer now. She would speak to Lydia logically and calmly. Lydia would stand up for herself. This wouldn't get out of hand.


End file.
